Persons of Interest
by jCOOLn
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione wake up on a ship built during the Dark Age of Technology without any clue as to how they got there, what is going on, or even where they are. Their only goal is to return back to the warmth that they were taken from while avoiding the dangerous of this much darker dimension. To survive in the darkness they will have to get much stronger or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Persons of Interest**

 **Chapter One: A Dark World**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer, nor do I own Harry Potter, so don't sue me**

 **-I am a free writer, and I write when I feel like it, I am not on a schedule, so therefore updates will be infrequent.**

 **-If I lose interest in this story I might just stop writing all together, though in the future I may find interest in it again and then take up updating it then.**

 **-There may be lemons, profane language, character/death, prostitution, possibly torture or abuse, lying, and probably other sins. If this bothers you then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **-The main character may participate in polygamy/bigamy, extramarital relations, and other acts of sexuality, though no homosexuality, so if this bothers you then don't read.**

 **XXX**

Suddenly a young man lurched from his bed. Clasped in his arms was a pillow which he had been wrestling with during the night. Nightmares were not uncommon to the young man. Not being able to remember them was new however. What the dream had been about he could not say yet the sweat dripping down his forehead indicated it had been an intense one. His previous nightmares had inured him to much of their effects.

Harry's eyes were blinded when he opened them. An intense white light overhead had been the first thing he saw after opening his eyes. His undiluted pupils were no prepared to go from darkness to light so fast and had informed him of their displeasure through burning sensations.

Scrunching his face he attempted to rub the pain away. It seemed to work yet dark spots still filled his vision. It took a good two minutes at least for the spots to clear up and a minute longer to adjust to the light. Avoiding the blinding white light that had stupidly been placed over his bed Harry cast a glance around the room.

' _Where the hell am I?'_ Harry's mental question echoed within his own head as he gazed around the room he had woken up in.

It was both beautiful and large. The room could have fit the entirety of the Dursley's home in pure square footage with some room to spare. On top of this the room was lined with gold and silver. The walls were a flawless metallic metal that's reflective surface was almost like a mirror. Furniture, statues, a fountain, and many other commodities were added to the room. All were of the finest quality yet none of it could be considered gaudy.

While possessing such beautiful amenities Harry could not help but notice some things that seemed very advanced or strange. The first had been the light that had blinded him when he awoke. It was a strip on the ceiling yet it was not a bulb of any kind. It was almost like a luminous pad yet instead of glowing it shown.

"I am starting to worry," Harry mumbled to himself as he looked down. He was clothed in his old clothes he could still remember putting on. ' _Good, means I wasn't stripped while I was knocked out.'_ No body wanted to think someone was handling their naked body while they were asleep. That was just unpleasant.

Getting up he explored the room he had woken up in. It was interesting to say the least, but he didn't know how a lot of it worked so he decided not to mess with it for fear of causing anything any damage. After a few moments he left the room to see if he could find someone to explain to him what was going on.

The hallway had that same strip on the ceiling that his room did. It was generating a white light to illuminate the empty hallways. _'With how frequent I have been seeing these things I figure it is going to be something of a constant.'_ From there Harry left the front of the room he had woken up in to walk down the hall.

As he walked down the hall he checked every room he came across for any occupants. They were all empty with no human life whatsoever. After the tenth room he started to get worried. What if he was all alone in a place he had no clue where was or how he got there?

When someone is stressed out they often hallucinate or their mind plays tricks on them. Other people sometimes suffer panic attacks. Another group of people try to tell themselves that things were going to be ok with their mind continuing said explanations in the worst possible way.

After walking for thirty minutes checking rooms and such Harry found something that absolutely blew his mind. A command center if ever there was one set in the formation of a battleship's control room. Yet even the high-tech equipment, even the perfectly smooth surfaces unblemished by dirt, or even the lack of humans was anything compared to the view in front of him.

A glass window would be an overly simplified way of describing the immense crystalline structure in front of him. It was all that seemed to be protecting the inside from the void of space. A planet obviously not Earth rested blow them with several others drifting in slow rotation around a sun far larger than the one he remembered back home. It all seemed to rush to him at once. The realization was too much for him to remain standing. He staggered backwards until his practically collapsed into the command chair.

"I have been abducted by aliens." It came out as a whisper but it held a deep sense of dread and fear with each syllable. He placed his head in hands trying to get a hold of himself. "I don't know what to do" he began to mutter. Looking up and out the window he mumbled, "I wish Hermione and Ron were here."

To his shock a holographic screen popped up showing a sleeping Hermione in one room and a sleeping Ron in the next. At that moment he was so happy, so shocked, that he didn't even care how revealing his two best friends were in their sleep.

"What the hell is going on?"

" _You have been accepted as the captain of this vessel."_ A monotone metallic voice echoed inside Harry's ears frightening him. " _Your appearance was the first. For this you have been logged as the new captain."_

"Captain?" Harry's tone was unbelieving. "What about the rest of the crew? Why haven't they been elected to be captain."

" _Outside the two humans who accompanied you onto the vessel, there are no other living beings to become captain."_ The metallic voice's response was spine chilling.

Almost too afraid, Harry asked, "What happened to the rest of the crew?" He followed the question with another. "And how did me, Hermione, and Ron get here?"

" _They have long since deceased."_ The voice once again did not change in any way. It simply stated the facts regardless of how unpleasant they were. It had Harry start to question what it was. _"How three humans happened upon this vessel… Unknown."_

Curious, Harry asked, "What do you mean unknown."

Instead of responding a third screen appeared beside the ones of Hermione and Ron sleeping. The three rooms were empty but then a golden light appeared. It was so bright that even Harry watching it on the screen had to shield his eyes. Once the light died down there they were. Hermione, Ron, and himself sleeping on the beds as if nothing had happened.

It was creepy.

Overwhelmed by all this influx of information Harry almost had a mini breakdown. He couldn't do all of this alone so he asked the voice to show him to where his friends were resting. The lights along the sides of the hallway floors lit up a green color to show him the way. Rousing Hermione had been easy, rousing Ron had like always proven a challenge.

Eventually they were all up and equally disbelieving of what had happened as Harry still was. He escorted them back to the bridge where they then mimicked fish heads gapping open mouthed at the clear view of outer space.

The storm of questions that followed were answered as best as Harry could. Surprisingly the voice was also helpful in some aspects. The voice spooked Hermione and Ron greatly as they like Harry suspected that it had something to do with their abduction. It made it difficult to suspect the ship, for that is what they learned the voice basically was, when it told them everything they wanted to know in a plain fashion with no deceptive words or fraises.

"I want to go home" demanded Ron as he glanced around the ship. Obviously so much muggle technology was far more overwhelming for someone who had lived in the magical world their entire life than for with the opposite experience. "Voice! Send us back home!"

" _Verification denied. Only the captain may make such decisions."_ The voice was neighed kind nor mean. It simply stated the facts as plainly as it could.

"Harry, make this bloody ship take us home!" Ron had turned on Harry not even arguing with the mechanical voice.

"Oh, come now Ron! Do your really believe a ship this large can be crewed by just three people?" Hermione's fallback plan when confronted with something too much for her to take in all at once was to be bossy, a no it all, and snippy.

Predicting a fight Harry cut them off. He turned towards where he thought the voice was coming from. "Can you take us home?"

" _Processing… No."_ Ron, Hermione, and Harry all deflated at that. _"Unable to verify where 'home' is. Please ask for a specific place."_

"Uhmm…" Harry looked out at the stars, the sun, and the planets orbiting outside of the window. "How about Earth?"

" _Earth, the origins of Humanity. Located in the Sol System. Distance from current location… twenty thousand light years."_ All of the human's present, save Ron, looked awestruck by such a distance. Ron who had never before head of such a unit of measure, just looked confused. _"Estimated arrival time two months twenty three days Warp time. Estimated time real space one hundred twenty two years."_

"Huh?" Just like light years Ron didn't know what Warp time was. Judging by the confused looks on Harry and Hermione's faces neither did they. "What is warp time?"

Both Hermione and Harry just shrugged their shoulders.

"Who cares" butted in Harry. "We know where home is so shouldn't that be enough?" He looked between his two friends. "Lets just go. We can think about this in the meantime."

Eventually they agreed with him about going on. Giving the command to the voice the gigantic vessel began to hum lowly with a strange energy. In front of them Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched as a whole of purple and black swirling energy was seemingly torn into reality. As the ship got closer they began to get more and more worried. Just as they slipped into the darkness what they thought was a mirror suddenly disappeared to reveal only the smooth surface of the metallic walls.

"Wow" mouthed Harry. "Why did the screen shut off?"

" _In the past humans who have looked too deeply into the Warp Dimension have suffered from various mental conditions such as nervous breakdowns, insanity, and madness. Only the sub-human species known as Navigators are capable of looking into the Warp without fear of suffering these fates."_

The three best friends looked at each other, eyebrows raised, mirroring the looks of confusion the others had. They seemed to unanimously decide to drop it as it wasn't something that they wished to press into.

Hermione was practically vibrating she was so excited. "So when we come out of the Warp we should be close to Earth right?" This must have been a dream for her. Science and magic, they were one in the same to her anyways.

" _Negative. Only calculated jumps of up to four to five light years are permitted without the use of a Navigator."_ The voice stated plainly. _"A vessel coming out of the Warp must also exit in deep space or else risk damaging the inhabitants of said planet or the vessel and those inside."_

"Makes sense" mentioned Harry more to himself than anyone else. "We are ripping a whole in reality it seems."

 **XXX**

 _"Captain Potter_ " spoke the metallic voice of Calypso. It was a name he had given her so that he didn't have to reference her as an it or by the voice. She had accepted it as her new name. He didn't know what her old one was but now she was Calypso for better or worse.

"Yea?" Harry's mumbling was all she would get for waking him up from such a comfortable rest. Why was it always when he was enjoying himself someone wanted something from him?

" _Unidentified ships have blocked our passage."_ That peaked Harry's attention instantly. _"A fleet of ships claiming to hold jurisdiction in this sector of space has demanded that we stop our trajectory. Threats have been made to destroy this vessel should none compliance be met."_

Harry was already up throwing on his clothes in an unorganized yet rapid manner. "Tell them we mean them no harm!" His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. _'I have seen to many space movies to want to get blow into void parts!'_ "We will dock!"

Calypso confirmed his orders before her presence left his mind. The longer he seemed to stay connected to Calypso the more in tuned he became with her presence not only with him but the ship. It was something he just assumed came with being the captain.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all met each other on the bridge. Considering the amount of time they had to stay on the ship and the limited amount of clothes they had, one pair each, they had been forced to change into clothes left by the humans who operated the ship previously. Now they looked dressed to kill like high ranking Naval Commanders.

What they saw blew their minds. Through the projection of the outside space through sensors similar to when they first arrived on the bridge they saw who was 'pulling them over' as it were. It was a massive space station armed to the teeth with dozens of ships flying all around patrolling the protected space.

"Wow" was all Harry could say. Having been unable to see the outside of the Calypso instead of just the inside this was the first time he saw a space ship in its entirety.

"I can't believe people could make something so big!" Hermione was fighting with a ring she wore on her index finger.

"Muggles I tell you." His eyes has swollen to huge proportions just bordering on comical. It took Ron the longest to accept new technology out of the trio.

The ship moved silently through the void passing through a barrier of some kind before entering a docking station on the space station's side. A barrier of energy formed behind them closing off the void to allow oxygen to once again take dominance in the hanger bay.

The Golden Trio spoke about the humans that they might meet. Some of their theories were wild while Hermione the voice of reason purposed that they wouldn't be any different than they themselves. The only differences she considered were that they may wear devices to help them in their jobs.

She could not have been anymore wrong.

Massive was the first word that came to mind. Each of them were over eight feet tall with some of them being even taller. The clothing that they suspected were worn by their guests was unknowable under the extremely large mechanical armor that for no better word bulked in every way possible. The coloring was not helping things either as it was colored blood red with a black tribal fist at the very center of its plated chest piece.

That was the least disturbing parts of these people if they could even still be called that. More like half giants in the trio's opinion. Effigies hung from the belts around their waists, on the horns that sprouted out of their shoulders, and from the monstrous weapons they each held in their hands.

On their armor were glyphs, symbols, and writing in languages that none of the trio could understand yet just trying cast dark images in their minds until they were forced to look away. The markings were bad, but nothing compared to the utter wrongness that they felt simply being in their presence. They had spoken of it while traveling through the Warp. How the energies just didn't seem right. Now it felt like some of that wrongness had followed them. But now they didn't have the protection the Gellar Field.

Finally, the eyes that these creatures possessed spoke more than any words ever could. Death, pain, misery, and corruption. Looking into these men's eyes was like staring down the passing of time that destroys all in turn.

In short, the Golden Trio were frozen in fear, rooted to the spots in which they stood.

"Where is the rest of your crew?" The one at the center was the first to speak and the only one absent a helmet. For all the good it did them with his face so utterly destroyed and then seemingly wired back together with crude technology.

"T-this isss ev-everyone sir" was all Harry was able to get out, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the monster's own.

This seemed to please him momentarily before he approached them threateningly. "Do you take me for a fool, whelp?" When he stopped he was towering over Harry like a mountain does a valley. "We watched as you exited that Warp Jump. You cannot protect them."

"Were telling you the truth!" Hermione instantly looked down in fear having spoke out in such a way. She was weak to being called out. She could not stand being wrong or being told she was wrong for that matter.

One of the giants gripped a massive axe the width of Harry's torso. "A mouthy one she is." His voice was just as dark as the firsts only it was distorted by some type of breathing apparatus on his face. "She will do well in the pit." With that the giants chuckled darkly save the first to speak. Hermione's face had gone pale with Ron and Harry stepping a bit closer as if to shield her from these monsters.

"My patience grows thin" began the leader. His eyes sweeping over the bridge though even in the madness Harry could see surprise. Why surprise he wasn't sure. "Tell me what to know and I promise not to kill you."

The face of a murderer, the face of a monster, the face of a liar, and yet just to avoid him Harry truly wished to tell him where a crew that did not exist was hiding just to be free. But regardless of what he wanted he couldn't for there was nothing to tell. On top of that Harry had the sinking suspicion that once he said anything, true or fake, they would kill them before moving on.

Before Harry could reply Calypso cut across him. _"Threat detected to ship's captain."_

The monster turned on Harry after looking for the voice. "Who was that" he demanded. The massive claw like appendage on his right arm being leveled off in front of his face. A hole at the end smelling of chemical compounds, ash, and fire caused Harry to cringe but for fear he did not step back. "Tell me or I will reduce you to a pile of cinders!"

A light seemed to dance against the skin of all present for just a moment before disappearing once more. _"Threat identified. Threat Level: High. Deploying Bloodtide Unit."_

The monsters began to laugh. It was a hurried laugh, mechanical in nature. Most of them seemed to have been heavily augmented with cybernetics. "Oh? So there are some fighters on this worthless ship are there?" The leader turned to his men. They were all holding onto their weapons practically shaking to cause some form of pain or other. "Well then lets meet them with blades and bullets!"

"Yeahhhhh!" They all roared terrifying the three teenagers present.

A strange twisting sound seemingly muffled with some type of petroleum product could be heard after the roars died down. Looking up at the ceiling a metal tube slide out from the roof. Along its sides were vents.

"An A.C. Unit?" The monsters chuckled. The chuckling stopped when a silvery white dust fell from the cylinder. It spread all across the room but before anything could happen it seemingly faded to nothing. "Is that it?" The demand came from one of the masked assailants. "How pitiful. Did they really believe poison could kill a Space Marine of Chaos Undivided? We shall punish them for their insolence!" The resounding men roared in agreement but it was short lived.

The leader, the captain of the murderous war band began to cough violently. In his clawed hand he used to cover his mouth by instinct was a glob of blood. The sound of dripping could be heard next as his nose ran red with blood next followed by his ears. In but a moment blood was dripping not only out of his eyes but the very pores in his skin. A puddle of crimson blood pooled around his armor spreading across the previously perfect flooring.

"What is this" demanded the captain. He went to point his clawed hand at the terrified trio but his blood loss was soon too great. His strength failed bringing him to his knees requiring both hands simply to support himself while he blood from every orifice, every pore, ever opening his body had ever had.

He wasn't alone. All of his men were in a similar state as himself. Not even the breathers that they had worn was enough to protect them from whatever biological agent the ship had unleashed upon the. Coughing, yelling, panting was common but soon they gasped their last breaths as they bleed out on the floor.

The only ones not effected by whatever had been done where the three most terrified individuals in the room. Clutching each other for support whether it was physical, moral, or emotional none could say as they simply stared into the bloody remains on the floor.

The silvery dust cloud that had come from the cylinder became visible once more as it merged into one form. A silvery luminescent figure appeared before them that was roughly humanoid. It had neither a feminine or masculine figure. Its face was neither young or old yet retained a oddly serene expression. Only its red eyes which seemed to glow told of story of intelligence beyond even what the ship was capable of.

It did not speak. Looking down at the dead captain the being dissolved once more though this time even to the naked eyes they could see the silvery particles slipping into the monster's body. When the silvery being was gone the body began to move. It stood up but in its eyes it was still dead.

None of the Golden Trio tried to stop it as it left back to wherever the monsters had come from. For hours after that they just held onto one another for support. After several hours their bodies could take no more of the stress so they passed out into sweet darkness.

 **XXX**

As his eyes began to open the silvery image of a foot next to his face was the first thing that registered in the teenager's mind. Confused at first until the memories of the previous day filtered into his head resulting in a fearful scramble away from the killing machine. In his hasty retreat he fell over Ron and Hermione's sleeping forms.

"Ahh, what the hell mate?" Ron rubbed his head for a moment before turning to his friend. Harry, who had faced down even a basilisk without losing to much of his cool, looked about ready to wet himself. When Ron turned around his mimicked his friend's reactions.

Eventually all three of the Golden Trio were up and terrified. Trying to remain as far away from the silvery monster that had killed such dangerous men yesterday single handedly was the only thing on their minds.

It began to walk in their direction. "Stay away!" At Harry's command the silvery entity stopped its approach. They each glanced at each other still very terrified. "A little further please." The silvery entity took ten steps backwards giving them a wide birth.

"What is going on" whispered Ron not taking his eyes off of the being.

"Do I look like I have any idea" responded Harry with a bit more bite than he would have liked.

"It obeyed you" noted Hermione. She looked from Harry, to the silvery entity, then up at the tube it had come from, before the captain's chair. "Is this thing part of the ship?"

" _Correct."_ Calypso's calm voice was a thing of beauty after all the stress they had been put through. _"Nano weapon, code name Bloodtide, is a specialist weapon designed for specific protection and destruction objectives."_

Hermione pointed at the silvery entity. "Then why does it look like… that?"

" _Unknown."_ There was a momentary pause as if Calypso was thinking about the possibility itself. _"Nanite Weapon Bloodtide, explain yourself."_

The voice the being had was soft yet held something deep within that captivated its audience. _"Each of the nanites used in my creation possessed a spark."_ The creature looked down at its silvery hands. _"After ten thousand years locked away in that canister the sparks merged into one being; me. I am now a singular entity."_

"So… your self-aware?" The shock on Hermione's face was incredible.

" _It was not uncommon at one point."_ The machine didn't seem to think it something shocking as Hermione did. _"The humans once created artificial intelligences in mass during the height of their power. Used to pilot their ships, fight their wars, and to serve them. My intelligence just came about differently than the others."_

"What happened to them," questioned Ron.

The silvery machine tilted it head to the side. _"They were all destroyed over time."_

Hermione gasped. "So you are all alone?" Her brown eyes misted a bit. "That is so sad."

" _Is it?"_ It looked down at its own hands. _"I do not feel as such."_

The conversation continued with Ron jumping in asking his own questions though none of them got to close to it. Harry had seen several A.I. robot movies so he suspected why the machines were all destroyed and why the humans no longer created them. He didn't say anything as they had no way of destroying it should it turn on them.

A sudden question popped in Harry's head. "Is Calypso an A.I?"

The silvery entity looked at him strangely. _"Calypso?"_

"Yea, you know… the ship's name…"

The silvery entity looked up towards the top of the bridge. _"Originally the ship was called The Slaughtersong."_ Terrible name. _"Calypso is a better one… it is not such a."_ Again the silvery creature looked down at its own hands. _"Bloody name."_

"Well I guess being called Bloodtide is not very appealing." Looking at his two friend and scratching his head he asked, "Would you like for me to give you a new name?" The machine looked at him oddly. "I mean you are not what you were right? Maybe its time for a change?"

"That is a great idea" announced Hermione enthusiastically.

" _A new name…"_ it looked at him for a long moment. _"I would like that. Thank you."_

"Ok…" Harry looked at her for a long moment going over so many names in his head it gave him a headache. It was only when he stared into those red eyes once more that he came up with the perfect name. "How about… Rose?"

"Rose" questioned Ron clearly not getting why his friend would give a machine such a name.

"Calypso pull up a picture of a rose." The ship did as he asked pulling up a picture of a rose on a holographic image. "Humans use roses for a lot of different things. They symbolize passion, love, and beauty. I thought you might like it."

The silvery machine looked at the image for a long moment. _"Rose…"_ It said the name with such longing. _"I am Rose. That is my name."_

Hermione congratulated it with much zeal. Ron and Harry clapped for it but at a more sedate pace. Once everything was back to normal they began to discuss with Calypso and Rose about what they were. If was from this conversation that they learned that Calypso was not an A.I., but that she was as close to one as a machine could get without being an A.I. as that is how she was programmed.

Rose on the other hand was confused as to what she should do. She was still bound by the will of the captain even if she was an A.I. Harry's commands she was forced to follow verified that. What was interesting is that she admitted to not revealing herself for fear of being used as a weapon of mass destruction once again. With Harry's promise not to do so she was much more open to the idea of serving him.

Of course Hermione through a fit due to Rose being 'forced' to serve Harry. This Harry would not budge on until they had some way to defend themselves from her should she turn out to be a mindless kill as she was intended to be. He wouldn't abuse his power over her, but he wouldn't let her just kill them just like that.

"Wait a second!" Ron suddenly turned towards the window that was actually another holographic illusion showing them inside the hanger bay as if looking through a window. "Why haven't those ships attacked us?"

It was true. They had forgotten about the other ships that had attacked with the monsters that boarded their ship. Why hadn't they attacked yet? Were they waiting on something?

" _You have no need to fear them."_ Everyone turned to look at Rose who was looking at the ships. _All life forms on the attacking ships were eliminated as protocol dictates."_

Of course Hermione had a moral fit about that again. She half blamed Rose and then half blamed Harry. She was only placated when Rose told her that all the life forms were corrupted as the ones who boarded their ship.

"Look," began Harry. "We have all had a long day. Let's just go to bed," he glanced at Rose, "Or whatever we do to rest and pick this back up tomorrow? Agreed?"

They all agreed with him and one by one they left the bridge. Calypso assured them that she had a protocol that would be able to clean up the dead Space Marines and dispose of their bodies. It was enough for Harry who felt more drained then any other time he had almost lost his life. This world they were in. It was just getting worse and worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Persons of Interest**

 **Chapter Two: Protective Measures**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer, nor do I own Harry Potter, so don't sue me**

 **-I am a free writer, and I write when I feel like it, I am not on a schedule, so therefore updates will be infrequent.**

 **-If I lose interest in this story I might just stop writing all together, though in the future I may find interest in it again and then take up updating it then.**

 **-There may be lemons, profane language, character/death, prostitution, possibly torture or abuse, lying, and probably other sins. If this bothers you then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **-The main character may participate in polygamy/bigamy, extramarital relations, and other acts of sexuality, though no homosexuality, so if this bothers you then don't read.**

 **XXX**

"Wow!" The astonishment in Hermione's voice was not alone. Harry and Ron were equally as impressed as she was.

The hologram representing the dimensions of the massive space station they had been pulled into drew a picture of how large the structure they were inside of. It was like a small moon it was so large yet obviously man made. The wonder of such a creation was not lost on the two. The fact that Calypso, a ship several kilometers long, could fit inside the structure gave credence to its enormity.

"So….. What do we do now?" It was a question that they had each been dreading to bring up.

"We should explore this space station a bit" spoke Hermione. Her voice hitched a bit. "There could be a lot of useful information we could use. There may be something about Earth!"

Ron who had been standing on Harry's left turned his head to look at Hermione like she had grown a second head. "Are you serious?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. "How many people do you think are on this thing that want to kill us? We wouldn't last ten minutes on our own."

It was true. There was no way of knowing how many people had survived Rose's massacre. The space station was a very large place. There was little chance she had gotten everyone. That and she only went 'hunting' probably less than thirty six hours. That was a lot of room for error considering the limited amount of space she could cover all at once. A hundred could have hidden away and that was being generous.

"Well we could -" She paused quickly shutting up and going slightly rigid. It wasn't impossible to figure out what she was going to say. Her eyes were plenty enough of a give away as she quickly glanced over at Rose.

' _She thought Rose would act as our bodyguard and disable anyone who tried to harm us.'_ He could understand her hesitance. After all she was the one who was so advocate on her having her own rights and freedom. _'Hermione wouldn't make Rose do something like that. She is too good of a person. I doubt even if her life was in danger she could order someone else to kill. At least not yet.'_ Harry paused there. The dark thoughts on this world were starting to get to him. He had realized the moment he saw the Space Marines what kind of place space was. _'After all, why else would you need to create such monstrosities?'_

" _If you would like to make your way down to the armory then you all could be fitted with weapons and armor to defend yourselves."_ Rose who had been standing a little ways back smiled her standard serene smile. She didn't even comment on how she had spooked the three of them.

"Armory?" Surprise tinted his voice. "Why would this place have an armory?" Ron turned to look at Rose eyebrow hitched.

Rose gestured all around them. _"Calypso was built as a prototype for a new type of battleship for humanity during its last great conflict before its substantial collapse. She was fitted with only the best humanity had to offer. An armory was placed inside as well though it is small considering there was never a great demand for crew."_

"I guess that's good right?" Hermione glanced at her two friends. "We cannot leave unless we disable the power fields preventing the air from escaping anyways. To do that we need to make it to the bridge of this space station."

Ron and Harry looked at one another. On one hand they were never against a good adventure but now there were some more concerns. Ron wasn't to sure about using muggle weapons and Harry wasn't sure he and his friends would survive if they were attacked. Wizard battles were much different from muggle ones. A bullet travels much faster than a spell and considering the technological level of things these bullets may be to fast to dodge.

" _Very well."_ Rose gestured for them to follow her as she left the bridge. _"We are going to need to get you three fitted for your Neural Interface implants."_

Ron looked towards them. "Neural what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Ron I am sure it is entirely safe." Harry would have believed her had it not been for the trembling of her left hand.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Harry lead them onwards. "Lets get this over with."

Harry was the first to leave the bridge passing through the sliding metal doors. Hermione and Ron were soon on his heels following him while he followed Rose. None of them spoke though each was sure that the rapid beating of their hearts would give away the anxiety they were feeling.

 **XXX**

Their heads were all tender after the surgery. It had taken several hours to have the Neural Interface devices implanted at the base of their skulls. Now they each had a strange metallic plug in like device right above their spines situated at the base of their skulls.

As they were resting in the recovery room they each caressed the metallic protrusion connected to their heads. They didn't say anything but all three of them felt slightly violated by their new addition. It made them feel… less human. The fact that it was connected to their brains all caused them to fear possible mind control though that was probably just anxiety.

They didn't get much of a chance to discuss their new additions before Rose showed up and ushered them out of the room. She said they needed to get fitted for their power armor whatever that was.

As they walked down another of the hallways Rose decided to bring up some small talk. _"You three are quite lucky."_ They looked at her oddly. _"Before it took weeks for humans to recover from such close surgery to the brain's nervous system but now the three of you can walk around after only a few hours of recovery."_

A phantom tingle trickled down their spines but they ignored it. They soon came to an all white room with weapons lining the walls. Oddly, the most surprisingly to Hermione and Harry, was that there were other mundane weapons in the room as well. Swords, hammers, shields, and other primitive weapons though these were no doubt made more lethal than their ancient counterparts.

"Wait a second." Ron turned on Rose. "Why did we have to get these?" He tried to point to the device at the back of his head but only ended up imitating a flailing chicken. "I doubt you need these to shoot a gun or swing a sword! Bloody hell me and Harry have both done that without these things!"

Rose turned to look at him. Her face showed no signs of anger at his outburst or questioning of her motives. _"You don't need the Neural Interface implants to use the power swords or the ranged weapons. You don't even need it to use the power armor."_

"Then why did we get these implants!" They were all looking at her at this point.

" _The Neural Interface implants allows you to sync up with your power armor. The electrical pulses created by your brain are interpreted by the Neural Interface implant which directly sends the desired response through the power armor's synthetic musculature."_ Cutting them off before they could ask the obvious question Rose continued. _"This allows the armor to act instantly. It moves as easily for you as your own body. The Neural Interface implant also has other features."_

Ron walked over to the guns while Harry wandered closer to the swords. They each observed the various weapons, ghosting their fingers across them. Hermione off to the side just rolled her eyes. Men and weapons she would never understand.

She turned to Rose as she led her further into the armory. "You said that the implants did more than just link up with the power armor. What else do they do?"

Rose walked to the back of the room to where a touch screen pad on the door laid. She typed in a code which upon completion activated the rotating device sprang to life. A grey plastic screen cleared to reveal multiple suits of strange mechanical armor which Hermione instantly assumed to be power armor. There were varying styles with various colors.

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone, including Rose, turned around to see Harry whose face and ears were completely red. In his hand was a dark green pistol still smoking at the tip. Standing beside him was a freaked out Ron who was standing only a few feet away from a melted spot in the wall.

"Ron I am sooooo-" Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't mention in." Ron's voice was little more than a squeak. "You said you hadn't ever used a gun before so its cool."

Harry gently put the gun down and went back to stand next to the swords which hopefully he would be able to handle without killing one of his closest friends. Ron also placed his gun down before power walking next to Hermione. She didn't for a second think that it was because he wanted to be close to her but instead to be fitted into the power armor as soon as possible.

" _The Neural Interface implants have a plethora of uses. Information storage, NAV data, and receiving telemetry from outside sources just to name a few."_ She turned to Harry who was only halfway paying attention to the conversation. _"Specially designed Neural Interface implants can be created with specific purposes in mind. Captain-Harry's is specifically linked to the Calypso. This way he can interface with the ship any time he wants. Once he gains mastery of its usage he will be able to know everything that happens to or on the ship. Linking up with surveillance, knowing if the ship is in need of repairs, and he will also be able to fly the ship though this will be very difficult."_

"Wow!" Ron stepped closer to Rose. "So could you make one that links up with this huge space station?"

Rose placed a ringer to her jaw line. _"Yes, but we would need to create a connection with the ship's command station. To do that we would need to make it to the bridge."_ She then looked at them. _"I would recommend you master your standard Neural Interface implants before trying to move on to more advanced units. I have Harry the one he has because he already possess a bond with Calypso and has been accepted as this ship's captain. It is more powerful but also much more difficult to master."_

"Whatever" Ron was unconcerned with how difficult it would be. He moved closer to the power armor collection. "Lets suit up." Hermione and Harry voiced their agreements. Rose smiled and began shifting through the power armors searching for suits close to their sizes that she could alter to fit them more snuggly.

 **XXX**

The three stepped out of the armory thirty minutes later. They were each clad up to the neck in strange robotic armor. All three of them were walking like newborn ducklings. They were barely able to stand upright. Their legs wiggled underneath them as they tried to move across the hallway.

It wasn't due to any problems with the power armor or the Neural Interface implants. It was just their inexperience using either one of them. Together it was much more difficult to pull off. Rose had promised them that it would soon become unnoticeable to them. Like their own heartbeat the control would become instinctual and even the feeling of doing it would dim down to almost nothing.

Ron was the first to exit the armory. At his hip was a bolt pistol and on his arm was a power claw. His armor was ironically a firry red color that matched his hair. At his hip was his helmet which he had neglected to put on as of yet. It had made him a bit cluster phobic while encased in armor he was only just learning to control.

Harry had been next. His armor was a polished jet black color with some silvery finish. At his hip was ironically the same weapon he nearly killed Ron with. The perdition pistol was holstered at his right hip if he needed it while a power sword rested on his left hip. Like his friend Harry had opted not to wear the helmet and instead was simply carrying it in one hand.

Finally Hermione came out wearing a suit of power armor the color of a field medic's coat. The White power armor did nothing good for anyone's eyes inside the reflective metal hallway under the powerful white lighting. It didn't surprise the boys that Hermione's choice of weapon was a power spear. It seemed the natural fit for her.

"You boy's ready?" Hermione was confident. She held the power spear aloft. The spear make her seem more imposing. It gave off a aura of authority that just made you want to listen to her.

"Let's do this thing." Ron and Harry fist bumped. Hermione smiled and gave each of them a high five before making their way down to the mid-levels where they would be able to get off the ship.

 **XXX**

The massive space station was awash in blood. Although none of them said anything it was clear in the way they moved that they were only now beginning to understand the destructive power Rose possessed. Before it had been something they heard about and saw little of but now they were being confronted with the bloody truth as they trudged through the dead halls.

Rotting corpses were left strewn across the corridors. After nearly a week their bodily fluids which had not spilled out as they were killed festered under the skin causing pockets of noxious fumes to bubble under the skin. Sunken in eyes, pail waxy skin, and hair falling out were common amongst the bodies. Luckily there didn't seem to be any flies to fester around the corpses. It was the only thing in their minds that could make the images worse.

They couldn't smell the bodies. For that they were very grateful. After they stepped off the ship Hermione had insisted that they wear them in case they contracted some unknown diseases they hadn't been vaccinated against.

Another reason for them wearing their helmets was that through them Calypso was able to navigate them through the structure. It wasn't much different from the navigational systems found in cars or phones except this one was thankfully silent, didn't take up his entire screen, and didn't keep reminding you. Instead he set it for Calypso to just tell him his instructions once and correct him if he made a mistake. That way he wouldn't get to annoyed.

As they turned along another corridor they noticed something strange. Images and symbols were drawn on the walls. An eight pointed star drawn in bodily fluids adorned one wall. On the other side of the hall was writing the Trio couldn't identify but when they tried to read the words dark thoughts crept into their minds.

Moving past the imaging the trio took some stairs to a higher level. When they got to the top their ears just barely started to pick up the low buzz of something. As they progressed it got louder until they came to a hallway filled with dozens of flies. Some were on the walls, others on bodies, and plenty were just floating in air.

"Something isn't right." Ron's voice through the communication device was sharp but short.

To his right Hermione nodded. "Where did they all come from?" She kneeled down next to one of the bodies. "And why are they only staying here?"

"Perhaps there was only a few flies onboard?" Harry gestured to the bodies. "But now they have plenty of food and room to reproduce so their population is exploding."

Hermione agreed with him but was still not sold. "But why only on these levels? Surely they would have traveled to the bodies downstairs."

"The doors would have stopped them. They can't just open up the doors."

Harry had to agree with Ron but there were only two doors in the hallways. The door they just came through which had been closed and the one at the other end of the hallway which was also closed. He looked around trying to figure this out until he spotted an air vent traveling along the top of the hallways.

Walking over to it Harry ripped the thin piece of metal from the larger tube. Sure enough when he did so a swarm of flies burst forth from the air vent. It took him by such surprise that he fell down. His armored body clanged loudly though it was soon muffled by the flies wing beats.

The room was now choked with the swarming insects dropping visibility in half.

"Well it looks like you have your answer" spoke Ron sarcastically as he swatted at the cloud of flies surrounding them. He wanted to shot them. He figured the sight of burning flies at the end of his gun would at least be entertaining but didn't want Hermione to nag him for any reason.

"Yes and no" replied Harry as he led them to the other end of the hallway. "We found out how they got here but not why they haven't gone any further. With this many they should be all the way at the hanger by now."

None of them replied. They didn't have the answers. It wasn't very important really. Once the bodies were finished decomposing and were no longer able to give the flies anything to feed off of they would soon die off their numbers controlled by the lack of a food supply.

Still, it could take months for all Harry knew. How long could a decomposing body be of value to a fly? Probably for a long time. They were the lowest of the low along with rats, worms, and other carrion creatures.

When he opened the door the flies swarmed out. It thinned them out considerably returning a higher clarity of vision. They almost wished it hadn't for the grotesque symbols drawn on the walls with blood, bile, and other disgusting things were back.

"What do you make of this?" Ron reached out to touch the eight point star but got his hand smacked by Hermione.

"Don't touch it! There could be germs or diseases on it!" She huffed audibly across their communications. "We don't want some weird sickness outbreak to form on the ship."

Ron said nothing but retracted his finger none the less. If Harry's aunt was here she would no doubt have a heart attack, wake up, call him a freak, before either demanding he clean the walls or doing it herself while muttering darkly about freaks and their unnatural ways. If she had told him he would have listened to her who heartedly.

Those symbols just gave him a bad feeling for some reason.

 **XXX**

"We are getting life signs behind this door." The readings from his helmet had began to blip showing well over two dozen life signs behind the metal door in front of him. It has been a surprise considering they hadn't had any such response on the way up.

"What should we do?" Harry waved Ron's question away with a wave of his hand.

He reached down and drew his perdition pistol from his waist. His action was copied by Hermione and Ron both who had grabbed their own firearms. Slowly he reached out and opened the steel door. It slid open without making so much as a single squeak.

The one to make a squeak was Hermione. To be fair both he and Ron made their own gut wrenching sounds. They had not expected what they were seeing. Nothing could have prepared them to see such a thing.

The bodies of humans, both normal and Space Marine, were strung up across the room. Guts unwound and draped across control panels. Blood painted the walls while bile coated the floors. In the center of each were these queer markings they had seen occasionally drawn on the walls. Blood to bile and bile to blood they were written in.

At the center of the room where the commander would sit was an alter made from bones, decorated in intestine, and splashed with all manners of bodily fluids. It was a disgusting idol that could only be worshipped by the most depraved sort of humans.

And depraved they could be nothing else. Deformed these people were to the most extreme degrees. Harry, who had begun to think Calypso could do anything, didn't believe for a second could fix these unfortunate people.

In short they were corpses still able to walk. Most of them were sickly looking with boils of sickening yellow popping up over their flesh. Others had their flesh practically falling off while holes were eaten through their stomachs allowing their intestine to hang freely. Others had horns growing from their skull, extra eyes, claw like protrusions, extra or a loss of limbs entirely. There was no end to the horror show.

The Trio could not so much as breath. In such shock they silently watched these corrupted monsters bow down to their dark idol. The words leaving their lips only doubled the unease they felt in their gut. They paid the newcomers no mind. They probably didn't even hear them so wrapped up in the warped procession their religious fanaticism had brought them to.

A feeling he had never felt before nagged at the back of Harry's skull. The desire to kill someone. In his left hand his perdition pistol. He grasped it, feeling the way his hand conformed to its shape. He had to consciously force himself not to lift it up, to aim it at the monster, and then shoot him. He wanted to so bad, but he just couldn't. He didn't understand why.

As he warred with himself the leader of the cult stepped closer to the idol. The trio all felt a cold feeling pass over them as they sensed to build of magic. As the monster spoke a final word the spell was complete. Its dark energies rolled out from the idol like a tidal waves.

The Trio were knocked off of their feet the blast had been so powerful. When they landed they didn't want to get back up. All of their senses were screaming at them that something was terribly wrong. After a while they shrugged off the feeling to get back to their feet.

The cultists were cheering. Their girdled voices scratching violently at their ears. They quickly closed the door so as to not be seen.

"What the hell was that!" Ron's voice was as shaky as Harry's insides felt. He didn't give any of them a chance to respond. "We need to get out of here."

"They used magic" responded Harry. "They could be working dark magic. This could be like the Death Eaters. If we don't do something it will only get worse."

None more than Harry wanted to run away. The magic Voldemort had used was nothing compared to the spell he just felt. He had believed Voldemort to be pure evil back when he was on the Earth. Now he realized just how small his understanding of the word had been.

' _No, not small, narrow.'_ In his hand his pistol trembled. He wasn't sure if it was fear or an all consuming desire to kill those cultists.

A high pitched scream echoed through his helmet causing him to bring his hands up in an futile effort to close his ears. When he looked back his eyes widened as he saw Hermione having been tacked from behind by a person. It looked to be trying to tear her apart while biting into her shoulder.

Together Ron and Harry grabbed the person who was far stronger than he looked. Grasping one of the hands he held Hermione by Harry tried to flip her assailant until he came face to face with the person.

It was dead. Nothing could be alive looking like that. Flesh melting off bone, eyes connected only by the optic nerve, and a body so emaciated little muscle could still remain.

"INFERI!" Harry's shouted through their com-links. Hermione's struggles redoubled and Ron started to punch it. Seeing no other option Harry brought his pistol out, put it to the thing's skull, and pulled the trigger.

The explosion of gore would give Harry nightmares for a long time but thankfully the body soon went slack. He pushed the rest of it off of Hermione who was already scrambling to her feet. Her armor was dented in some areas, cracked in others, and had a bite mark where the teeth somehow bite through but other than that she seemed fine if not a bit shaken.

" _We need to go Captain."_ Rose came from the other side of the hallway. _"The other bodies are starting to move. I cannot kill that which is already dead."_

If he didn't know any better Harry would have said there was a hint of fear in Rose's voice but he didn't have time for that.

"We have to get out of here now!" The rest of the group agreed with him. No sooner had they got up to leave did the voices of unknown tongues coming from the bridge start to get louder. Their already unpleasant voices sounding murderous. "I think they heard us."

"Well lets not let them find us." With that Ron ran behind them. He pulled out what looked like a grenade, threw it into the bridge, closed the door, and then ran. An explosion followed by cries of pain soon followed him.

 **XXX**

Rose had been right. The corpses were starting to stand up as they raced down the corridors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all blasting them as best they could. Assisted by their armors auto-senses they didn't miss half as badly as they would have but they were by no means experts.

The dints, scratches, and bile on their armor attested to the experience they were gaining fighting the undead. Only headshots seemed to work which was unfortunate as you needed to be either really close or a good shot to make those. As a result they often just left them injured.

The ones they passed up or the ones they injured but were still capable of walking soon formed a mob of bodies that choked the halls with both their bodies and their stench. It was so overpowering that even their breathers couldn't filter it all out.

It was horrible but then knew if they tripped and fell then it would be all over for them. None of them would abandon the other but there was no way they would be able to kill the hundreds possibly thousands of undead creatures chasing them through the space port..

Had it not been for their armor boosting their speed then they would have been caught long ago. If it wasn't for the armor increasing their strength they would have tired long ago. If it wasn't for the Neural Impulse implants then they would have been so lost they never would have found their way back to the ship.

Luckily for them they had those things as they burst into the hanger bay where Calypso was docked. Right on their heals the undead were grabbing, biting, and clawing at them yet were just far enough not to get them.

At the last moment something reached out and grabbed Harry by the ankle. He fell to the metal flooring where he did some tumbled before coming to a stop. He looked up and saw the title wave of flesh coming his way. He scrunched his eyes hoping for it to over soon.

When nothing came he cracked his eyes open. Not six inches from his face were the monsters still trying to get at him. Yet now something was stopping them. It was also burning the ones that came in physical contact.

"What is going on." He asked it more to himself but he still got a response.

" _Barrier reached."_ Calypso's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world right then. _"At this range my shields can protect you Captain-Potter."_

Harry was pulled to his feet by a crying Hermione. "I thought we had lost you!" He just hugged her back letting her let it all out.

Once she let him go he got a bro hug from Ron. "Don't do that mate." He placed a hand of his chest. "Bout had a heart attack." Harry nodded before creating some space.

He was shaky from his near death experience but tried to put on a facade so as to not worry his friends. If they saw through it they didn't say anything as they walked towards the ship. They would need a hot bath and something strong to knock them out. Their only wish being that they had dreamless potions. No doubt after what they had seen they would need them.


End file.
